Sailor Moon X: The new story
by Pauli-chan
Summary: The story plays after the end of the Stars Season, but the story is somewhat different from the original one. The Starlights return. Mamoru leaves Bunny and Seiya is right there to comfort her. And there´s also a new enemy. And it´s a person we all know
1. Default Chapter

**Author´s note: **The whole story is born from my imagination and it´s somewhat different from the original anime. And it´s also confusing. I love writing confusing stories :) Still I hope somebody will review it.

**The end of a love story**

It was a sunny, normal day and Bunny and Mamoru were sitting on a bench in the park. Bunny was very happy. "What a wonderful day. The sun is shining and I´m alone with my dear Mamoru", she thought. But Mamoru wasn´t that happy. He was nervous, very nervous. "What is it?", Bunny asked. "Um, Ive got to tell you something, Bunny.", he answered. "Go ahead. You know, you can tell me everything. I´ll always understand you. And..." But she couldn´t go on speaking, because Mamoru interrupted her. "Bunny, it´s over with us. I don´t love you!" "But...but.... Why?" "I love Fiore. I loved him from the first moment I saw him. And now he´s back and I recognized that I still love him and he loves me too. I´m sorry Bunny, but I never really loved you. I know it now.", he explained. "But Mamoru! What about the future? Chibiusa will never be born if you leave me now!" "I know, but I can´t do anything against my feelings. You´ve got to accept it." Tears began to show up in Bunny´s eyes. "I hate you.", she whispered and than she shouted: "I hate you Mamoru! Go ahead and marry your Fiore! I hope I´ll never see you again!" And than she ran away, crying. Mamoru only sat on the bench and said nothing. Then Fiore appeared. "I should have known that she would react like that.",Mamoru said. "But you did it right. She has to right to know about us." ,Fiore said and kissed Mamoru on the cheek. "You´re right. I love you" "I love you too. And now, let´s go home." And so the two of them went home. At the same time Bunny was running trough the city and cried. Suddenly she crashed into somebody. "Sorry." ,she whispered. "It´s nothing, but you shouldn´t run that fast, honey. It´s dangerous." ,the other person said. Bunny knew this voice.

She looked up and saw Seiya. "Oh, it´s you" ,she said. "Sure. Are you crying?" ,Seiya asked and got closer to Bunnys face. Normaly she would have turned away, but this time she didn´t. "No." ,she answered, but tears were running down her cheeks. Seiya gently wiped them away. "Let´s go and drink some tea and then you can tell me why you´re crying, okay?" ,Seiya asked. Bunny nodded. A few minutes later they were in a café.

Seiya was drinkig some tea and Bunny was eating a cake. Slowly she stopped crying. "And now tell me why you were crying.",Seiya said after Bunny completely stopped it. Bunny looked down and again tears began to shine in her eyes. "I´m sorry. I did´t want to make you cry again. You don´t have to tell me if you don't want to." ,Seiya said softy. Bunny wiped away the tears and said: "No, I want to tell you. Maybe it will be easier to forget this, when I talk about it. It has got something to do with Mamoru." ,Bunny began. "What did he do to you? Did this idiot hurt you?" ,Seiya asked angry. "Somehow he did. He said, that he doesn´t love me anymore. No, he said, that he never loved me. He only loves his friend Fiore." ,Bunny told Seiya and than she began to cry again. "Psssssst. Don´t cry. Please, don´t cry. Beautiful girls like you shouldn´t cry. Try not to think about it. Time always heals all wounds" ,Seiya said while holding Bunny in his arms. Slowly she stopped crying again. Somehow she felt fine in Seiya´s arms. Her heart jumped up and down. She hasn´t had this feeling in Mamoru´s arms.

"Could you please walk me home?" ,Bunny asked after a while. "I don't want to go home alone and it starts getting dark. "Sure, honey. Let´s go", Seiya said with a smile and so they left the café.


	2. The birth of a new love

**The birth of a new love?**

When the others heard the story about Mamoru they were really shocked. "That can´t be true." "I always knew he was gay." "What will happen with the future? This has changed the whole future." "That means, that Chibiusa will never be born." And things like that were said. But Bunny tried to ignore them. She tried to follow Seiya´s word and not to think about the whole thing. After Mamoru left her lots of things changed in Bunny´s life. She got even worse at school and she ate less. She got very thin and pale and so her friends were really worried, especially Seiya. One day he invited Bunny to a walk in the park and she accepted. They met under a big tree. "Hi, honey. I´m glad you´re here. I thought you would´t show up anymore" ,he said, because Bunny was late. "Sorry, I missed the bus." ,she said quietly. "I don´t want to hurt you, but you look terrible." ,Seiya said. "That´s what everyone tells me." ,she said and tried to smile, but then she got serious again. "I tried not to think about it, but it didn´t work. The memorys are still coming back. I can´t sleep anymore and I´m not hungry anymore. I know that I look terrible, but I can´t do anything against it."

"Don´t worry. Just like I told you, time will heal all wounds. I´ll try to make you smile today. I promise you, that today you won´t think about Mamoru." Bunny looked surprised at him and as she saw him smiling she smiled too. "You look beautiful when you smile. And I bet you look even more beautiful when you laugh." ,Seiya said. Bunny blushed.

"Thank you. And you look very cute when you smile. I always wanted to tell you that." "Thanks. Now I´ll try to smile even more." After a few minutes walking without saying anything Seiya sudenly said:

"You know what?" "What?" ,Bunny asked. "I never saw you laughing. I know you now for over half a year and I never saw you laughing." "Sure you did. I always laugh with my friends.", Bunny said. "No, I´m talking about another kind of laughing. You laugh with your friends when something´s funny. But you never laughed when you were **really** happy." "Now I see the difference. Maybe it´s because I never was** really** happy." ,Bunny said and the smile on her face disappeared. "I wish I could make you really happy" ,Seiya whispered. "What did you say?" ,Bunny asked. "Nothing" ,Seiya said quickly. "Okay. Look, there´s an amusement park. Please, let´s go there!" ,Bunny said an began to run towards it. Seiya followed her. The day went by very fast and Seiya and Bunny spent all the day in the amusement park. And Bunny laughed and smiled a lot.

She really forgot about the thing with Mamoru. And Seiya was happy too, because he made Bunny laugh , although it wasn´t the laughing that showed, that Bunny was really happy. But Seiya thought: "One day, I´ll make her really happy. I promise." At about 22:30 Seiya walked Bunny home. They talked all the way. "I´m feeling fantastic now. Thank you Seiya." "It´s nothing. We can do it again if you want. Just ask me, honey."

At the beginning Bunny hated it when Seiya called her "Honey", but now, she began to like it. In front of her house he said: "Goodnight and sleep well, honey." "You, too." ,Bunny said and walked towards the door. But then she turned around and hugged Seiya. He was very surprised. He didn´t expect a thing like that, but he hugged her back.

"Thank you Seiya for beeing with me and helping me. My friends try it too, but somehow it doesn´t help very much. But you, you really make me happy. Thank you." They looked in each others eyes. Then their faces came closer, but before their lips met something began to run around them. It was Luna. "I think I should go in." ,Bunny stuttered with a blush. "Yeah, it´s getting late. See you tomorrow?" "Yep, same place same time. And this time I won´t be late. I promise. Goodnight." "Goodnight, honey." So Bunny went in and Seiya went home. In her room Bunny was talking with Luna. "What were you doing Bunny? Mamoru just left you and you kiss another guy!" "I didn´t kiss him!"

"But you would have done it if I weren´t there." Bunny didn´t answer. "Bunny, please. You and Mamoru, you two have to come together again. Otherwise you change the whole future." "But Mamoru doesn´t love me. He never did. And even if he would come back to me, I´m not sure if Im still in love with him. He hurt me so much. I can´t forgive him." "I think, that´s not the only problem. You love Seiya. That´s why you don´t want Mamoru to come back." "I don´t love Seiya!" "You do! Why aren´t you truthfully to yourself? You loved him since he showed up. I saw it in your eyes. I know you Bunny." "Maybe you´re right, but I´m afraid." "You´re afraid? Why?" "I´m afraid to fall in love again, because I´m afraid that I´ll get hurt again." "Then, why did you try to kiss Seiya?" "I don´t know! Why can´t you leave me in peace?!" ,Bunny shouted, but quickly calmed down again. "I´m sorry Luna. But I´m so confused." "I know. I just hope, that the future will be alright." But Bunny didn´t listen anymore. She did something she hasn´t done for a long time, she slept and dreamed about Seiya.


	3. A new enemy

**A new enemy**

Time went by very fast and Bunny felt better and better, especially when she was with Seiya. She began to eat and to sleep again. One day, when she and Seiya were walking trough the park Seiya said: "You look good now. Almost as you looked the first time I saw you." "Is that a compliment? If it is, thank you. But without you and my friends I would still look terrible. Somehow I learned to accept the situation. And I´m sorry for what I said to Mamoru before running away. It wasn´t very nice, but it´s the truth. I don´t want to see him again."

Just then Bunny saw Mamoru and Fiore sitting on a bench talking and laughing.

As Bunny and Seiya passed them by, Bunny got closer to Seiya and took his hand. Seiya noticed that Bunny was shaking, so he put his arm around her.

"Try to stay calm, try to ignore them.",he whispered. Bunny nodded. For a second she looked at Mamoru, but he didn´t seem to see her. "So you really forgot me, Mamoru.",Bunny thought. When Bunny and Seiya were far away from Mamoru and Fiore Seiya took his hand away. "No. Please hold me, Seiya. I´m feeling safe and peaceful in your arms. Please, Seiya.",Bunny said and Seiya saw, that she was pale again. He put his arm around her again and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let´s go and eat some ice cream." ,Bunny said and smiled up to him. "O.K, honey. But this time, please, don´t eat that much as last time." Both of them laughed and went to the next café. At the same time on the bench in the park. "I just left her and she ran directly to another guy. That bitch!",Mamoru said angry. "Why are you angry? She´s just a little, stupid girl with a taller, stupid guy. And I thought you quit with Bunny.",Fiore asked and took Mamorus hand. "Yes, I did, but I thought she´ll be sad all the time. I hoped that we could see her in pain, because then the power of her silver crystal disappears. And when this happens, she can´t transform into Sailor Moon anymore and nobody can protect the earth." "But what about the other senshi?" "They are nothing, only little loosers. Our monsters can kill them with only one attack. And then we can rule the world. Together." "Yes, you and me together.",Fiore said and they kissed. "What are we going to do now?" ,Fiore asked after they broke the kiss. "We´ll kill all the people that are important for Bunny. And I´ll start with her new boyfriend." ,Mamoru said with an evil grin. In the café Bunny was eating her fourth ice cream. Seiya hadn´t finish his first. He was looking in his purse and he was hoping that he had enough money for Bunny´s ice cream. After Bunny finished her ice cream she said: "I think that´s enough for today. And I ate less than last time." "Yeah, one ice cream less." ,Seiya said and they laughed again. After paying they left the café. "What do you like to do now, honey?" ,Seiya asked. "The vacations have started two weeks ago and we went out toghether everyday to every place where you can do something interesting. Is there any place left where we can go?" ,Bunny asked. "Let´s think about it. We went to the cinema for five times, to all the cafes in the city, to the amusement park, to the zoo, to all the game centers,...",Seiya enumerated. "I know what we can do!",Bunny interrupted him. "Yeah?" "Yup, let´s go riding. I love horses and I missed it for such a long time, because Mamoru hates horses. I hope you know how to ride a horse." "Not really, but it looks easy. Let´s go." Half an hour later they got to a little farm. On the big fields lots of horses were running or eating. Bunny knocked on the door and an old man opened. "Bunny?",he asked. Bunny nodded. "Yes, it´s me, Mr. Tsuyo. I want to ride Moonlight again. And can I have a horse for my friend, too?",she asked. "Sure, sure. Hello young man. My name is Shuichi Tsuyo." "My name is Seiya Kou. Nice to meet you." "You´re lucky Bunny. Not every girl has such a nice boyfriend like you.",Mr. Tsuyo said. Bunny blushed but said: "No, he isn´t my boyfriend. We´re normal friends and classmates. Nothing more." Seiya nodded. Mr.Tsuyo looked at them and smiled. "Nobody can tell me that they aren´t in love. I´m old, but not stupid." ,he thought. "Why are you smiling that strangely?" ,Bunny asked. "Oh, it´s nothing. Come, follow me. I´ll take you to the horses." Bunny and Seiya followed him to the stables. First they went to a black horse. "This is Moonshadow." ,Mr. Tsuyo said. "He´s for your friend Seiya." Next, they went to a stable a litte away. There was a sign.

Name: Moonlight

Birth: 10.05.96

Owner: Bunny Tsukino

"So, it´s your own horse." ,Seiya said. Bunny nodded and went into the stable. A few minutes later she came out with a beautiful white horse. "It´s beautiful." ,Seiya said. "Yes, when I saw him for the first time I knew that I wanted to have him, but my parents hadn´t got enough money. So I came here everyday and helped Mr. Tsuyo. And one day, it was my birthday, I came here again and there was that sign. It was the most precious birthday present I´ve ever gotten. This was four years ago." ,Bunny told Seiya as they rode trough the fields. "So you were twelve then." ,Seiya said after a short while. "Yes, two years later I met Mamoru. I wanted to come here with him, but he hated horses. I still came here to take care of Moonlight, but not everyday anymore. Just one time a week. But now, I´ll come more often." ,Bunny said with a smile. "O.K, then I´ll come too, honey." "Fantastic. It´s more fun when there´re two persons. Do you like to ride to the beach?" "Sure, but istn´t that too far away?" "Nope, Mr. Tsuyo´s horses are very fast. Do you think you´re ready for a fast ride yet?" "Hey, honey. You know, that there´s nothing I can´t do. I´m better than Superman." ,Seiya said. Bunny began to laugh. "You´re so stupid.",she said when they arrived at the beach and got off the horses. It was sunset and the sky turned into a beautiful mix of yellow, red, pink and orange. "No, I´m in love.",Seiya said with a gentle voice. "And who´s the girl I have to congratulate?",Bunny asked. "She´s not a normal girl. She´s an angel." ,Seiya said and looked in Bunny´s eyes.

"And her name is Bunny.",he whispered. Bunny blushed. Their faces got closer and finally they kissed. And this time there was no Luna to stop them. But they did´t notice the thing that was hiding in the water.


	4. The new transformation

**The new transformation**

After a while Seiya and Bunny broke their kiss and looked in oneanother´s eyes. "I love you Bunny" ,Seiya said. Both blushed. "I love you, too. I loved you from the first moment I saw you, but I couldn´t tell you, because there was that thing with Mamoru. Everybody told us that we´ll get married in the future and that we´ll have a daughter and they told us about Crystal Tokio. I guess we only stayed toghether because everybody told us that it´s our destiny. But now I know, that there is no destiny. After you left I got very sad. It was like if my heart broke in two parts. But I didn´t say anything to anybody. And then something terrible happened." Bunny stopped. "What happened?" ,Seiya asked. "The brooch with the silver crystal disappeared. And from that moment on I couldn´t transform into Sailor Moon anymore. I´m glad that there aren´t any enemys now." "Me too, because Yaten, Taiki and me cant´t transform into the Starlights anymore, either. We came back here to live a normal life." Suddenly something said: "I´m so lucky. If you two can´t transform it will be very easy to kill you." It was the thing that was hiding in the water. Now it showed itself and prepared to fight. It was an ugly watermonster. Seiya pulled Bunny closer, so he could protect her better.

"Listen, honey." ,he whispered. "I try to divert him and you´ll take the horses and run away. Got it?" "No! I won´t leave you! I want to stay by your side!" ,Bunny shouted. "Don´t be so stupid, honey." "But I am stupid. I´m as stupid as you are. And you know it." ,Bunny said and smiled. Seiya wanted to say something, but the monster attacked them. It was too late to get away. Just when Bunny and Seiya thought that it´s over, something jumped in front of them and was hit by the attack. "Moonlight! Nooooooooooooooooo!!!" ,Bunny shouted as her horse disappeared in front of her eyes. Tears showed up in Bunny´s eyes. "How could you? You´ll regret that!" ,Bunny shouted at the monster. "And what do you want to do?" ,the monster asked with an evil grin. "I don´t know.",Bunny whispered. Suddenly a light appeared in the sky. It was a beautiful golden light and Bunny knew it. Just then Pagasus appeared.

"Pegasus!" ,Bunny said not believing that he was real. "I came here to give you new powers. The earth is in danger again. I still don´t know who the enemy is. But I need your help. Seiya, you and your brothers can transform into the Starlights again and you Bunny, you get new powers. Just say: Moondream Power make up. And your attack is: Dreams of the white moon destoy all the evil." ,Pegasus said and gave Bunny and Seiya their transformationthings (I don´t know how to call them.) Bunny and Seiya looked at eachother and nodded. Then they transformed. "Fighter Star Power make up!" "Moondream Power make up!" The monster looked shocked as it saw Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Moon.

"I think I better go now." ,the monster said. "You won´t go anywhere!" ,Fighter shouted. "Star Serious Laser!" The monster was injured badly after that attack, but it was still alive. "I think now is the best time to take revenge for Moonlight." ,Sailor Moon said and her cepter appeared. It was the same she had when she fought with Chibimoon and Pegasus. And her dress was the same too. But she felt stronger. "Dreams of the white moon destroy all the evil!" Thousands of feathers appeared,turned into light and hit the monster which disappeared immediately. Seiya and Bunny transformed back. Nobody said something, but Bunny was crying. "Why? Why did Monnlight do this?" ,Bunny asked after a while. "Because he loved you. You always cared for him and now he wanted to show you that he cares for you, too." ,Seiya said while hoding Bunny in his arms. Just then Pegasus showed up again. "Moonlight didn´t die." ,he said. Bunny and Seiya looked at Pegasus as he landed in front of Bunny. "And where is he?" ,Bunny asked and stopped crying. "I´m Moonlight. I transfered my soul into him, so I could watch over the human´s dreams better. And I came to you, because now, after Chibiusa isn´t there anymore, you have the most beautiful dreams. I hope you aren´t angry that I lied to you." "No, I´m not. I´m just so happy that you´re alive." ,Bunny said and hugged Pegasus. "Now, I´ll transform into Moonlight again." And so Pegasus transformed back. "So you knew Bunny since she was twelve years old?" ,Seiya asked. "Yes, I transferred my soul into Moonlight one and a half year ago. He woul have died if I didn´t do it." "Yes, I remember. Moonlight got very ill then and everybody said that he´s going to die, but then he was healthy again. Without any medicine." ,Bunny remembered. "Yes. And a year later the thing with the dream mirrors began and I had to hide in Chibiusa´s dream. But after that I returned to Moonlight again." "It´s very complicated." ,Seiya said. Bunny nodded. "I didn´t understand everything, but this doesn´t matter. The most important thing is, that you´re alive." Then they rode back to the farm. "I wonder who our new enemy might be." ,Seiya said as he walked Bunny home. "I have no idea. But we have to tell the others about that. Shall we meet at the Hikawa temple at 3 o´clock?" "We´ll be there" ,Seiya said. Just then they arrived at Bunny´s house. "Goodnight, honey. I love you." ,Seiya said. "I love you, too." ,Bunny said and they kissed. Luna wanted to stop them again, but it was too late. "See you tomorrow." ,Bunny said and went in. "Not just tomorrow." ,Seiya said before Bunny closed the door. She smiled one last time at him and then closed the door behind her. Up in her room she laid on the bed and closed her eyes. Luna sat by her side and said: "Mamoru phoned an hour ago. He wanted to meet you." ,Luna said. "Maybe he´s sorry for what he said and wants to be with you again. Then the future will be the same again. Please, Bunny phone him and say, that you want to meet him, too." Bunny slowly opened her eyes. "No, I won´t. I don´t want to meet him anymore. And we´ll never be toghether again. And the future will never be the same. I love Seiya and he loves me. I know it now. And I´m not afraid anymore, because I´m sure that Seiya would never hurt me." "But Bunny." "No Luna, this time you can´t change my mind. And there´re more important things than the future. A new enemy has appeared." "What!?" "Yes, Seiya and I were attacked by a monster today. But Pegasus appeared and gave Seiya his old power back and I got a new one." "But why did you need a new one? The old silver crystal wasn´t broken." "The old silver crystal disappeared after the last battle. I know, I should have told you. But I thought there was no need, because the fight was over." ,Bunny told Luna. "We have to tell the others about it." ,Luna said. "I know, I´ll phone them now." After a few minutes Bunny came back. "We´re going to meet at the Hikawa temple at 4 o´clock." ,Bunny told Luna. Then she remembered what she told Seiya. "My god, they will be an hour too early and I don´t have their new phone number. I have to ask Seiya about it tomorrow. There is no other way. I have to be there at 3 o´clock too and I have to explain the whole thing. I hope they won´t be too angry. What am I thinking? Seiya would never be angry at me." ,she thought and went down to watch TV.

At the same time at Mamoru´s house. "Why do you want to meet Bunny? Is it a part of your plan?" ,Fiore asked while holding Mamoru close. Mamoru nodded. "She got very strong. And then her new boyfriend can transform too. I have to meet her, so that I can kill her without anybody disturbing me." "But her new powers." "Don´t be afraid, darling. With the powers your flowers give us, it will be very easy to kill Sailor Moon. You can help me if you want to." "Sure. We´ll always be together." Mamoru nodded and the two of them kissed for a long time.


	5. The meeting

**The meeting**

The next day Bunny waited at the Hikawa temple at 3 o´clock. "This time I´m not the one who´s late" ,she thought, as she looked at her watch and saw, that it was 3:15. Just then Seiya, Yaten and Taiki came. "You´re late!" ,she shouted. "Sorry, honey. But we had an Interview and we had to stop it because of our meeting." ,Seiya explained. "Yeah, that´s why I hope that you want to tell us something important. We can´t waste our time." ,Yaten said angry. "Where are the others? You have to shout at them, that they´re late. Not at us." ,Taiki said. Bunny got nervous. "They seem to be angry. If I tell them the truth, they will be **really** angry." ,she thought, but then she decided to tell them the truth. "You see, the thing is... the thing is... I don´t know how to explain this. So let´s forget this." Now she decided that it would be better if she won´t tell them the truth. "What is it, honey? You wanted to tell us something." ,Seiya said and as Bunny looked into his eyes she had to tell the truth. "You know, the thing is. **We** are too early. The others will come at 4 o´clock." "WHAT?!!!" ,the three guys asked, very angry. "Because of you we broke up an important interview!" "It´s your fault if the magazine will write something bad about us!" "I thought you wouldn´t be that angry." ,Bunny said. "But we **are** angry!" ,Yaten shouted. Only Seiya didn´t say anything. "I don´t want to have anything to do with this situation. If I protect Honey, my brothers will be angry, but if I shout at Honey, she will be angry. So it´s better if I don´t do anything." ,Seiya thought. "I can explain the whole thing." ,Bunny said and then she began her explanation. "The thing is..." "Could you please stop your "The thing is" thing?" ,Taiki asked. "Okay. The thing is...no...sorry. I´ll start again. Yesterday I told Seiya that we´ll meet here at 3 o´clock. Then I phoned the others and they said, that they can only come at 4 o´clock. I wanted to phone you, but I don´t have your new phone number and I don´t know where you live now." Bunny finished. "So it´s your fault Seiya." ,Yaten said and looked at his brother. "What? Why is it my fault now?" "You should have given Bunny our new phone number or our adress. Then she could have told us the thing." "It doesn´t matter who´s fault it is. We are here now and nobody can change it. Going back takes too much time. So we have to wait till 4 o´clock. And during this time you can tell us why you wanted us to come here, Bunny." ,Taiki said. "Didn´t Seiya tell you anything?" ,Bunny asked. "No.",Taiki and Yaten said at the same time. "He never tells us anything about you or your dates with him." ,Yaten said. "They aren´t dates. They are meetings. Nothing more!" ,Seiya said. "What? Don´t tell me you didn´t tell them the truth about us.",Bunny said a little bit angry. "And what about you? Have you told your friends about us already?" ,Seiya asked. "No, because I haven´t met the others. But you, you live together with your brothers. You could have told them." Then they began to argue. "Do you know what´s going on?" ,Yaten asked Taiki. "It´s obvious. They´re in love." ,Taiki answered. Bunny and Seiya immediately stopped arguing. "We are acting like two, stupid, little kids.",Seiya said and smiled at Bunny. She smiled back. "That´s exactly what we are sometimes." ,she said.

"Yeah, you´re right. They are in love. And it´s **very** obvious." ,Yaten agreed to Taiki and then he said to Seiya: "I think we know what you wanted to tell us." "Yeah? How?" ,Seiya asked, not believing Yaten. "It´s obvious" ,Taiki answered. Bunny and Seiya blushed. "But I think, that you didn´t want us to come here only to tell us that?" ,Taiki asked, but it was more an establishment than a question. Bunny looked at him and nodded. Then she said: "The thing is..." "Not again." ,Yaten interrupted her. "Since when do you start all sentences with this "The thing is"?" ,Taiki asked. "Since yesterday, I think. I heard it in a movie and since then I can´t forget it. But don´t worry. When I forget the movie I´ll forget this sentence too. But I was explaining to you why you´re here. I try to make it short. A new enemy has appeared and we have to save the earth again. And we still don´t know who the enemy is." "That´s bad. We can´t transform anymore." ,Taiki said. "Wrong. We can. This thing, this white horse..." "You mean Pegasus." ,Bunny helped Seiya. "Yeah, that was it´s name. He gave us our powers back. So we can transform into the Starlights again." "Fantastic. We live a normal life on earth. Just beeing idols and fighters at the same time. I always wanted to live like that." ,Yaten said ironicly. The others didn´t say anything. They waited for 30 minutes till the others arrived. They went into the hall in the Hikawa temple where they always met to talk or to learn. But this time there weren´t only Bunny, Amy, Rei, Makoto and Minako. This time Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru were there, too. They sat around a big table with tea and biscuits and Bunny couldn´t stop eating. "Could you stop eating now and tell us why we´re here?" Rei asked angryly. "If you want I can start for her." Yaten suggested and then he said: "The thing is..." And just then Bunny hit him. "You´re so stupid. Even more than Seiya... No, that´s impossible. Nobody can be **that** stupid." ,Bunny said. "Sure. Let´s take you as an example" ,Seiya said. Bunny looked at him and her eyes burned with anger. "I didn´t say anything...", Seiya said. "Only the truth.", he said that quiet that Bunny couldn´t hear it. "Could we please start beeing serious?" ,Haruka asked impatient. "She´s right. I don´t think that we came here to argue." ,Makoto said. "Okay, okay. I´ll tell you. The thing is, a new enemy has appeared, but we still don´t know who it is. Pegasus said that he needs our help to save the earth." ,Bunny told her friends. "So Pegasus is back. Chibiusa would be really happy to see him again." ,Minako said, but then she felt sorry for what she said. "Don´t worry Minako. It´s okay. I accepted that Chibiusa doesn´t exist anymore. Really." ,Bunny told her and smiled. But deep inside a part of her was crying. "Who could the new enemy be? And why is he here?" ,Rei asked. Everybody was quiet. Suddenly Hotaru said: "Not everything that glitters is gold. Our enemy is a very unexpected person. And we´ll have problems to kill him, because nobody would like to do it." "Why do you always have to speak in mysterys?" ,Bunny asked a little bit angry, because she was always the one who never understood Hotaru. "Our enemy is a person that we know and that we like. And nobody likes to kill a friend." ,Hotaru explained. "Now I understand!" ,Bunny said. "As always you´re the last one who needs a special explanation." ,Rei said. Bunny wanted to say something, but Amy stopped her. "We don´t want to argue. Or have you forgotten this?" ,she asked. "But she started!" ,Bunny shouted. "But you wanted to go on with it." ,Rei said and poked out her tongue. Bunny did it as well. The others smiled. "As always.",Michiru said. "I´m glad she´s okay again. Now I can´t imagine, that only a few weeks ago she was pale and thin." ,Haruka said. "Yeah, and it´s all because of Seiya, right?" ,Yaten asked and looked at Seiya. "I think that´s the right moment to tell the others the thing that you told us before." ,Taiki said. "But I just did it. Haven´t you listened?" ,Bunny asked angry. "No, we´re talking about the other thing." ,Taiki said. Bunny and Seiya blushed. "Which other thing?" ,Rei asked. "Go ahead, tell them." ,Seiya said. "Why me?" "Because they are your friends." "But they are your friends as well." "But they were your friends first." "Okay, because they can´t decide who should tell it, I´ll do it.",Yaten said. The others looked at him very interested. "The truth is, Seiya and Bunny are in love." "And that´s the other thing?" ,Makoto asked. "I thought you´re going to tell us something that we don´t know yet." ,Minako said. "Yes, maybe the date of their marriage." ,Rei said. "Then I could prepare the temple." "Rei, I don´t think that they are going to get married that fast. Mamoru just left Bunny and she could finally come together with her true love. I think they need more time." ,Amy said. "Amy, I didn´t aspect a thing like that from you, but I agree." ,Minako said. First Seiya and Bunny didn´t say a word. They just sat next to oneanother and blushed. "I knew they would react like that.",Bunny said then. "Yep, that was obvious." Seiya agreed. "You know what?" ,he asked. "What?" "I never was that happy when I argued with someone as I am when I argue with you." "Yeah, I think so, too. When I argue with you I´m sure that you aren´t really angry and that you won´t hurt me. You would never hurt me, right?" "Never, honey. I promise. I´ll never be angry with you and I´ll never leave you.",Seiya said and smiled. Bunny smiled back. Their faces came closer and they kissed. Just then the others stopped their conversation about Bunny´s and Seiya´s future. Bunny and Seiya broke their kiss immediately. "Why are you looking that stupid?" ,Bunny asked. "We aren´t looking." ,Amy said and so they started their conversation again. "Could you walk me home, Seiya? Or no, wait. I wanted to go to the stables and visit Moonlight." "Then I´ll take you to the stables. Then we could ride to the beach again. I think, this time there will be no watermonster." So they said goodbye to their friends and went to Mr. Tsuyo´s farm. They took Moonshadow and Moonlight and rode to the beach, exactly to the same place where they kissed for the first time. "When do you think the fights will be over?" ,Bunny asked Seiya. "I don´t know. But I know that I´ll stay by your side to protect you till the end of time. No matter how many fights may come or how long they´ll last." "You can be so cute. Sometimes you´re really stupid and the other times you can be very romantic. Girls love that." "I know, that´s why I´m so famous with girls." "So you like the other girls as well?" ,Bunny asked. She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Seiya. "Maybe." "That wasn´t the answer that I aspected." ,Bunny said. Just then Seiya put his fingers under her chin, lifted her face and kissed her. "Is that the answer you wanted?" ,he asked. "Maybe." ,Bunny answered and hugged Seiya. "I want to keep this moment forever. Just you and me at the beach during the sunset." "If I could stop time I would make your wish come true. If I could I would make every of your wishes come true." "Then stay with me forever. Be always by my side. And then I can make your wishes come true." "I´ve got only one wish. I want to make you **really** happy. Remember? I want to see your laughing." "I´ll always remember every word that you said to me." ,Bunny said and looked into Seiya´s eyes. "Okay, then. What did I say to you last Friday at 3 o´clock?" ,Seiya asked. "You´re so stupid." ,Bunny said. "No, I´m in love." "That´s exactly what you said yesterday, before you said that I´m the girl you love." "And I´ll say it everyday if you want." They walked along the beach and then they sat down and looked up to the sky. It was night now and the stars shined bright.

"I love you Bunny. And I always will." ,Seiya promised. Then he kissed Bunny on her cheek.

Bunny smiled and said: "I´m so happy. I´m **really** happy." "No, you aren´t. Not now. But soon, very soon, you´ll be." ,Seiya said and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Bunny?" ,Seiya asked after he looked at his watch and saw that it´s time to walk Bunny home. Just then he noticed that Bunny was sleeping. He put her on Moonlight and sat behind her. "I hope it´s alright when two persons sit on your back" ,he said to Moonlight. Moonlight nodded. So they went back to the farm. There Mr. Tsuyo brought the horses to their stables. "I´ll take care of the horses and you´ll take care of your girlfriend." ,he said. So Seiya carried Bunny home. In front of Bunny´s house her mother was waiting. "What happened?" ,she asked as she saw Seiya carrying Bunny. "She´s fine, Mrs. Tsukino. She´s just asleep." ,Seiya said. "Take her to her room. There you can lay her down on her bed. My husband would have done it, but he isn´t there and I can´t do it by myself." "It´s no problem. Your daughter isn´t that heavy." Seiya said as he carried Bunny upstairs to her room. There he laid her down on her bed. It was the first time he was in Bunny´s house. He kissed Bunny on her cheek and said: "Goodnight, honey. See you tomorrow." Then he went down again. "Do you like to drink some tea?" ,Bunny´s mother asked. "Sure. But I haven´t got much time. I have to go home, too." Seiya said and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Bunny´s mother returned from the kitchen with some tea and biscuits. "So you´re Bunny´s new boyfriend. You´re very cute and I think you´re nicer than Bunny´s first boyfriend. I never really liked him. He was too old for Bunny and he always acted like a zombie." ,Bunny´s mother told him. "Really? I never really got to know him. Bunny often told me about him, but different people say different things. But how did you know, that I´m her new boyfriend? We didn´t tell it to anybody, but somehow everybody knows it." ,Seiya asked. "It´s obvious." ,Bunny´s mother answered. They talked for about 10 more minutes and then Seiya had to go. "I hope you´ll come more often. You can bring your brothers too, if you want to." "I´m sure that I´ll come, but if my brothers will come is another thing." ,Seiya said and left the house. Just then Bunny´s mother held him back. She looked serious now. "Seiya, promise that you´ll never hurt Bunny. I don´t want to see her in such pain again as last time." "I promise that this will never happen again. I swear it with my life." ,Seiya said very serious. Bunny´s mother smiled again. "Then goodbye. We´ll meet again." Seiya smiled back. "Yes. Goodnight, Mrs. Tsukino." And so he went home. "I hope Bunny will marry this guy. I like him." ,Bunny´s mother thougt as she washed the dishes.


	6. The trap

**The trap**

One day Bunny was walking trough the city. She wore her old school uniform. "It´s a miracle that it still fits. Nobody would believe me now if I say that I go to the Juuban Highschool." ,she thought.

Suddenly someone put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and expected to see Seiya, but instead she saw Mamoru smiling at her. She didn´t like his smile. "How could I ever like this evil grin?" ,she asked herself and tried to smile back at Mamoru. "Hello, Bunny." ,he said and tried to sound friendly. "Hello." ,Bunny said. "Can we talk?" ,Mamoru asked her. "What should we talk about? I thought we said everything we wanted to say. And besides, it´s getting late and I wanted to meet Seiya before going home." ,Bunny said and turned around. She had a date with Seiya. They wanted to meet at Mr. Tsuyo´s farm and she was about to be late. "Bunny, please. We´re acting like two little kids." "No, I´m acting like a little kid, you´re acting like an adult. Maybe that´s why we didn´t fit together." "But you think you and this other guy fit together?" "Maybe",Bunny said and walked away, but Mamoru followed her. "Stop following me!" ,she shouted at him. "Let´s talk for only five minutes and then I leave you in peace." ,Mamoru said. He was getting impatient. Bunny stopped walking and turned around. "Okay. But only for five minutes. Then I´ll go." They walked together trough the park. Nobody said something. "Why can´t you talk to me here? Does this special place where we´re going to change something?" ,Bunny asked angry. She couldn´t understand how she could ever love a person like Mamoru. "That´s a surprise." ,Mamoru said with a misterious voice. They walked for almost 10 minutes till they arrived at a dark part of the park where nobody was. "Is it still far away?",Bunny asked. "No, we´re here." ,Mamoru said. "Here? I don´t like this place, but I haven´t got any more time. Tell me what you wanted to tell me and then I have to go. I´m late and I don´t want to let Seiya wait too long." ,Bunny said and looked around her. "But he´ll have to wait till we´re ready." ,Mamoru said and took away Bunny´s transformationthing. "What are you doing Mamoru?" ,she shouted at him as he threw the brooch into the little lake. "Now, we´ll kill you." ,Mamoru said and he stepped slowly towards Bunny. She turned around and wanted to run away, but she crashed into Fiore. She was trapped. "Seiya!!!! Please, help me!!! Seiya!!!!!!!" ,Bunny shouted, although she knew that he couldn´t hear her. At the same time at Mr. Tsuyo´s farm Seiya started getting worried. "She´s often late. But not **this** late. I haven´t got a good feeling about this. I should go and find her." ,he thought, then he said to Mr. Tsuyo: "Mr, Tsuyo, I´m going to look for Bunny. If she shows up before I´m back, please tell her to wait for me." Mr. Tsuyo nodded and so Seiya went back to the city. While Seiya was looking for Bunny, she was captured with a chain of red roses with thorns. Blood flowed down her arms and her empty eyes were half closed. Her cheeks were red, because of the slaps in the face she has gotten. "Why are you doing this?" ,she whispered in a very weak voice. "We can tell you, because we´re going to kill you. We want to rule the world." ,Fiore siad. "We don´t only want to. We will rule it." ,Mamoru said and kicked Bunny in the stomach. She coughed some blood. "So, they´re our new enemys. Now I understand what Hotaru wanted to say. Seiya, please, help me." ,she thought before she fell unconcious. "Seiya, please, help me." Seiya heard her voice in his head. "Honey! I´ve got to find her.!" ,he thought and somehow he ran directly to the park to the place where Bunny was. He saw Bunny tied up to the tree and Mamoru and Fiore punching her. Seiya transformed. "Fighter star power make up!" and then he attacked "Star serious laser!" But Mamoru and Fiore escaped. "You´ll never beat us with a weak attack like that." ,Fiore said. Just then he was hit by another attack. "Star sensitive inferno!" and Mamoru was hit by an attack too. "Star gentle uterus!"Then the two other persons landed next to Fighter. They were Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. "Looks like if you and Bunny are in trouble." ,Maker said. "How did you manage to find us?" "Intuition." ,Healer said. "No, a white horse told us where we can find you. And now we´re here." ,Maker said. While the Starlights were talking Mamoru and Fiore recovered. "I told you that their attacks are worth nothing." ,Mamoru told Fiore. "You´re right. They can´t hurt us with such babyattacks." "What? I show you how strong this babyattacks may be!" ,Healer shouted and attacked again. "Star sensitive inferno!" But Mamoru and Fiore threw the attack back at the Starlights and they were hit. Injured they got up again. "We gotta stop them! But how?" ,Maker asked. Fighter looked at Bunny who was still unconcious. She got angry, very angry.

She ran to Mamoru and punched him in his face. "You´ll regret that!" ,Fiore shouted and attacked her, but Fighter kicked him away. Then she turned to Mamoru and said: "If you touch Bunny again I´ll kill you, for sure." "We´ll see that." ,Mamoru said and then he and Fiore disappeared. The Starlights transformed back. Seiya ran to Bunny and teared up the chain. Bunny fell into his armes. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Seiya?" ,she asked in a weak voice. "Yes, It´s me honey." ,Seiya said and smiled. "I´m sorry... that... I...",she tried to speak, but the pain held her back. "It´s okay, honey. You shouldn´t speak now. I´m sorry, that I wasn´t there to help you." Bunny smiled at him and then she fell unconcious again. "We´ve got to take her to a hospital. She´s badly injured." ,Taiki said. "And how are we going to explain to the doctors how this happened?" ,Yaten asked. "We´ll take her to us. The princess will know what we should do." ,Seiya said and so he carried Bunny to his house. The three guys lived in a very big villa together with their princess. They all wanted to live a normal life on earth, but somehow everything changed. "Lay her on the couch." ,Kakyuu told Seiya. He did what she said. "What shall we do?" ,he asked. "Don´t worry. I´ll heal her with my magical powers." ,she said and then she was surrounded by a red light. Then the light surrounded Bunny too and all the wounds disappeared, but Bunny didn´t wake up. "She´s still very weak. She has got to sleep a lot now. I think she should stay at home tomorrow." ,Kakyuu said. "Okay, I´ll tell her mother what you said." ,Seiya said and lifted Bunny up and then he carried her home like he did four days ago. He told Bunny´s mother that Bunny didn´t feel good and that she perhaps got ill and that it would be better if she´ll stay at home tomorrow. Bunny´s mother believed the story. She asked Seiya to drink some tea with her, but this time Seiya said: "I´m sorry, but I´ve got to go home now. But I´ll come tomorrow and visit Bunny, if you don´t mind. Then we can drink some tea." "Wonderful. And remember you can bring your brothers, too. I would be happy to meet them." "I´ll tell them. Goodnight Mrs. Tsukino." "Goodnight Seiya. See you tomorrow." And so Seiya walked home. Suddely Luna appeared next to him. "What are you doing here, Blacky?" ,he asked her. "Don´t call me Blacky. My name is Luna! But I wanted to ask you something. Do you know where Bunny´s brooch is? She doesn´t have it." "What? But I remember, she hadn´t got it since the accident in the park. Maybe she only dropped it and it´s still there." "Let´s go and check it.",Luna said and so they went to the place where Bunny was tied up to the tree. "I can sense the brooch. It´s in the water." ,Luna said and looked at Seiya. "Hey, don´t tell me that I have to jump into the water and fetch it." "But Seiya. You´ve got to do it. For Bunny." "I knew you would say this." And so Seiya jumped into the water and fetched the brooch. "I´ll take it now." ,Luna said and took the brooch. Then she went home and Seiya as well. "Were you taking a bath in the park today?" ,Yaten asked and he and Taiki laughed as they saw Seiya. "Very funny Yaten. I go up and change." And so he went up to his room.


	7. The kidnapping

**The kidnapping**

The next day Seiya, Yaten and Taiki visited Bunny. Her mother was really happy to meet them. "Hello Mrs. Tsukino." ,Seiya said. "Hi Seiya. Oh, and you must be his brothers. I´m Bunny´s mother. Please, come in." "Thank you." They went to the living room. On the table there was some tea, some biscuits and a big cake. "Bunny´s friends were here earlier. They love my special cake. Please, you´ve got to try it. But don´t tell Bunny that I made this cake. She would be very angry, because the doctor said she shouldn´t eat sweeties for the next week." "And what´s wrong with Bunny?" ,Taiki asked. "The doctor said that she´s just very tired and that she should stay at home tomorrow, too. But I´m still worried. She has got fever and sometimes she caughs blood. I know that there´s something wrong." ,Bunny´s mother said very serious. Then she looked at Seiya. "You may go up to her. She´s awake since her friends came." So Seiya went up. He was worried. "I thought the princess healed her. Then why does she has fever and caughs blood?" ,Seiya asked himself and then he knocked on Bunny´s door. After he heard a "Come in" he opend the door and entered the room. He saw Bunny in her bed reading a book. She was pale, but she didn´t look very ill. He smiled at her and then he said: "Hi, honey. How are you feelin´?"

"Oh, hi Seiya. I´m feeling fine. I have some fever, but that´s not that bad. This stupid doctor said that I have to stay at home for today **and** for tomorrow. He can´t do this to me. We wanted to ride to the beach and who will take care of Moonlight?" "Hey, calm down, honey. You´re talking like if you have to stay at home for half a year. Just two days and we can ride to the beach again. And if it makes you happy, I´ll take care of Moonlight tomorrow. Okay, honey?" Bunny nodded. Then they heard some laughing coming up from the living room. "Who´s that?" ,Bunny asked. "Yaten and Taiki came, too. It looks like if your mother and my brothers like each other." "Yes. Besides, my mum talks all day long about you and how nice and cute you are. And how wonderful it would be if we would get married. My father can´t hear your name anymore." ,Bunny told Seiya. "Really?" "Yup. I´ve got to be careful, otherwise my mum will fall in love with you, too." "I always knew that all the girls are falling for me." ,Seiya said and both laughed. "But don´t be afraid, honey. You´ll be the only one for me. Always." "I hope so. If not you´ll have problems." Suddenly Bunny began to caugh again. She took an handkerchief which turned red, because of the blood. "Are you alright?" ,Seiya asked worried. "Yes, I´m fine. This happens since yesterday. Amy took one of my handkerchiefs. She wanted to check something. I don´t know why she did it, but I trust her. Amy will be the world´s best doctor in the future." ,Bunny told Seiya. "I´m very proud to have such good friends." "And I bet they´re very proud of you too." "For what?",she asked, because she was interested in Seiya´s answer. "Nobody has got a friend which can eat as much as you can." "Somehow I knew that you would make a joke again." "Shall I stop it and be serious all the time?" ,Seiya asked. "No! If you were serious all the time you would act like Mamoru. An serious adult and a stupid, little kid don´t fit together. But two stupid, little kids do. That´s what I told Mamoru before he..." "Don´t talk about it. It´s the past and you´ve got to forget it. Keep all the good things from your past in your heart, but forget all the bad things." "Where have you read that?" ,Bunny asked. "Taiki often reads books like that. Once I took one, but I never finished it. It was too complicated." "I understand you. Amy wanted me to read one of her books, but I´ve never finished it either. I´m a person who´s born to read mangas." "You can´t tell me that this book you were reading when I entered was a manga." "No, it wasn´t. My mother wanted me to read this. But I don´t want to, so I put a manga inside it. And if a person comes in my room it looks like if I´m reading this book." ,Bunny told Seiya. "I´ll prove you.",she said when they heard that Yaten and Taiki were coming up. She took the book with the Manga and acted like if she was reading. When Yaten and Taiki knocked on the door Seiya opened. "I can´t believe it. Bunny´s reading a book." ,Taiki said. Bunny began to laugh. "I knew that they would fall for it." She said to Seiya. "What do you mean?" ,Yaten asked. Bunny showed him the Manga inside of the book. "Why did you put the Manga inside of the book?" ,Taiki asked. "The thing is, my mother wants me to read this book. But I don´t want to. And when I put the manga inside of my book it looks like if I´m reading it." "Very intelligent" ,Yaten said. They talked for some time, but then Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had to go. "Remember what you promised me." ,Bunny said to Seiya before he left her room. "Sure. I´ll visit Moonlight tomorrow. I won´t forget. And after that I´ll come and visit you. See you tomorrow, honey" ,he said and kissed her on the cheek. They said goodbye to Bunny´s mother and went home. Half an hour later Bunny´s mother came up to Bunny and told her that she´ll go to the supermarket and all the things that a mother tells her child before she leaves it alone at home. After Bunny´s mother left the house Bunny wanted to watch TV. She got up and wanted to leave her room. Suddenly she got very tired. "What´s happening?" ,she asked herself. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. "Fantastic. The sleeping powder works as it should." ,a voice said. "Now, let´s take her to our hiding place. And there we´ll wait for her friends to show up. So we can kill them all at the same place at the same time." ,another voice said. Then they took Bunny and left the house with a message and a red rose behind them. When Bunny´s mother came home and saw the message she immediately called Bunny´s friends. All the Senshi and the Starlights came to Bunny´s house as fast as they could. Hotaru read the message: "Dear Sailor Team, we kidnapped your princess. If you want her back come to the forest behind the Mokuma lake and fight us. Yours, you know who we are." "We´ve got to save her." ,Seiya said and wanted to go, but Bunny´s mother held him back. "I think you guys have got a lot to explain to me." ,she said very serious. "I´ll stay with Luna and explain it and you hurry up and save her." ,Amy said. "Thank you Amy." ,Seiya said and he and the others hurried away. Amy and Bunny´s mother sat down in the living room and Amy started her explanation. "There are a lots of things you´ve got to know, Mrs. Tsukino. And I´m sure you won´t belive everything, but I swear it´s the truth." "Okay, go ahead. I´m listening." "You daughter is Sailor Moon and the moonprincess Serenity." ,Luna said. "The cat can talk!" ,Bunny´s mother said shocked. Then Amy and Luna told Bunny´s mother everything she wanted to know. Although she couldn´t believe everything she said: "I see. Now I understand a lot of things better than before. Somehow I always knew that Bunny was something special. I hope she´ll be alright." "I hope so, too. But now I have to go and help the others. But I promise that we´ll come back.",Amy said and followed her friends. At the same time the others reached the lake and transformed. "We´ve got to be careful. I can sense something evil." ,Sailor Mars said. "There´ll be a lot of traps in our way until we reach the princess , but we´ve got to save her. Without her we can´t save the earth. She´s the only one who can use the special power of the silver crystal." ,Sailor Saturn said.

"I´ll save her, no matter what and I´ll kill Mamoru. For sure." ,Fighter thought. And so they entered the forest.


	8. The way trough the forest

The way trough the forest 

The Sailor team entered the forest and after a few minutes walking they were attacked by thousands of monsters. "We can´t beat them all! They´re too many!" ,Jupiter said. "There must be a nest somewhere." ,Pluto said. "But where?" "We have to get out of the forest and wait for Amy and her computer. She´ll know where it is." ,Maker said and so they left the forest and waited for Amy. Very soon she arrived. The others told her about the nest and she checked it on her computer. "You were right. There is a nest. It´s in the middle of the forest. A very big flower is their nest. When we destroy it all monsters will be destroyed too." ,she said. "Then let´s go." ,Fighter said and wanted to go. "But there is another thing I want to tell you. I checked Bunny´s handkerchief and I found out what´s wrong with her." Fighter turned around immediately. "What is it? What´s wrong with her?",she asked. "She´s poisoned. But not badly. The poison just causes fever and the caughing. I think Mamoru and Fiore only used it to stop her from fighting. And the poison disappeares after a day. So she´ll be alright." Fighter sighted relieved. "Now tell us the way to the nest. We can´t waste time." ,Uranus said and so Amy guided them to the nest. On their way they fought against hundreds of monsters. Finally they arrived on a field full of flowers and in the middle of it there was a very, very big red flower. "That´s the thing we´ve got to destroy." ,Mercury said. "But it´s so big. We´ll have to connect our powers to destroy it." ,Venus said. "Yes, we´ll loose a lot of our power, but we have to do it. Otherwise we´ll have to fight all the monsters on our way to Bunny." ,Amy said. At the same time Mamoru and Fiore were watching them. "Look, look. They found our nest. But they won´t be able to destroy it. And even if they do it, they´ll be too weak to beat us. And then we´ll kill them in front of you." ,Mamoru said and looked at Bunny who was tied up to a tree. She looked at Mamoru and her angry eyes showed him, that she hated him. "Yes Bunny. Hate me. Because I hate you too. But soon, very soon, you´ll be dead and your friends as well." "And then we´ll rule the world.", Fiore finished for him. "You´ll never do it. My friends will beat you. You know that we always win." ,she said. "But not this time." ,Mamoru said with and evil grin and he and Fiore turned back to see what the Senshi were doing. They were on their way trough the field. It was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly the whole field was full of monsters. "We´ve got to get to this big flower. But when all these monsters are in our way, we´ll never get there." ,Venus said. "I´ll try to make a way. But then you´ll have to hurry up. I don´t know how long it will work." ,Saturn said and held her weapon in front of her. "Ready?" ,she asked the others and they nodded. Then Saturn was surrounded by a violet light and then the light flew out of her weapon and made a way to the flower. "Now!" ,she shouted and the others ran to the flower. "I´ve got to hold on till they reach the flower." ,she said to herself.

Suddenly the light disappeared and Saturn was attacked by the monsters. But she was too weak to defend herself and so she was killed. "One less." ,Fiore said and he and Mamoru laughed. Bunny instead was crying. The others reached the flower safely and connected their powers. They didn´t know what happened to Saturn. With a special attack they destroyed the flower. And so all the monsters disappeared too. "Now we´ll get Saturn and then we´ll save Bunny." ,Mars said and so they looked for Saturn, but they couldn´t see her. Finally Pluto found her lying on the ground. Beaten up and dead. The others couldn´t believe it. "Why? Why did such a thing happen?" ,Venus asked and tears were running down her cheeks. The other Senshi were crying as well. Just then Fiore appeared. "You made it really far. But you lost one friend. Why don´t you go home? If you´ll go home, you´ll survive. If not, I´ll kill you." ,he said. "We´ll never give up!",Mars said. "If we give up now, Saturn would have died for nothing and we can´t let this happen!",Neptun said. "We´ll defend the earth and the princess till the end. That´s what we were born for." ,Uranus said. "I see. Then I have to kill you. And I really love to do that." ,Fiore said and attacked the Senshi. They all flew trough the air and fell on the ground. But they weren´t injured very badly, so they got up again. "Listen Starlights. We´ll fight Fiore and you´ll go and save the princess." ,Pluto said to Fighter, Healer and Maker. "But..." ,Healer sarted. "No buts. Go and hurry up." ,Neptun said. "We can beat him by ourselves." ,Mars said. "The princess needs you." ,Mercury said. And so the Starlights ran towards the place where Mamoru was waiting for them. "It seems like if your boyfriend is comming to rescue you. But I´m not afraid. I´m sure that I´ll kill him. That will be a lot of fun." ,Mamoru said. "Seiya and the others, please be careful." ,Bunny whispered. Then she tried to reach her brooch again, but she couldn´t. As Mamoru saw that he took the brooch and destroyed it with an attack. "You don´t need it anymore." ,he said. Bunny couldn´t answer, because she was too shocked. At the same time the Senshi tried to beat Fiore, but they had to defend themselves all the time, so they had no time to attack. "We´ve got only one chance. We have to use the power of our planets to beat him." ,Mercury said. "But that means that we´ll..." ,Venus started. "That doesn´t matter. We were born to protect the princess with our lifes. Saturn knew this and we´ll have to take her as an example. We´ll use the power of our planets. No matter what." ,Uranus said and the others agreed. "I see that you´ve got a plan. I´m interested in it. Let´s see what you want to do." ,Fiore said and leaned against a tree. The Senshi made a circle and then they were surrounded by a light. Suddenly the signs of their planets appeared on their foreheads. "Power of Mercury!" "Power of Mars!" "Power of Jupiter!" "Power of Venus!" "Power of Uranus!" "Power of Neptun!" "Power of Pluto!" Fiore couldn´t believe his eyes. Suddenly a light flew towards him. He could´t defend himself anymore and so he was hit by the light and disappeared. The light that surrounded the Senshi disappeared too and they fell to the ground and were all dead. "Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!", Mamoru screamed. "That can´t be!" Then he turned to Bunny. "Your friends killed Fiore! Although they died, that´s not enough as revenge for me. I´ll kill you for that!" He went towards her and took out a sword. Suddenly he was hit by an attack. "Star serious laser!" He turned around and saw the Starlights. Now the last battle was about to begin. The battle that decided about the faith of the earth.


	9. Fighter vs Mamoru

Fighter vs. Mamoru 

The Starlights have reached Mamoru and the fight was about to begin. "I´m not afraid of you. The last senshi will die too. That´s how I´ll take revenge for my beloved Fiore." ,Mamoru said. "What do you mean with "last senshi"?",Maker asked. "Exactly what I said. You´re the last ones. Oh, I see. You don´t know what happened to the others. I will tell you. They´re dead. Finally.",Mamoru told them. "That´s not true." ,Healer whispered.

"But it is. And they killed my Fiore. And you will pay for it and Sailor Moon too!" ,Mamoru shouted. "We´ll see that." ,Healer said and attacked Mamoru. "Star sensitive inferno!" Maker attacked Mamoru as well. "Star gentle uterus!"„No!" ,Fighter shouted, but it was too late. Mamoru threw the attacks back at them and they were hit. "Didn´t you learn anything from last time? You can´t beat me with such babyattacks." ,Mamoru said and laughed. "We need the power of the silver crystal if we want to beat him. And only Bunny can use it." ,Maker said. "Then we´ve got to rescue her first." ,Healer said and the three of them stood up. "But how shall we do it? Mamoru won´t let us." ,Maker said. "I´ve got an idea. I fight with him and meanwhile you help Bunny. Then she can transform and use the silver crystal´s power.",Fighter said. "Are you stupid?! He´s too strong. You would get killed!" ,Healer shouted. "There is no other way." ,Fighter said seriously. The others didn´t say anything. "And what do you want to do now? Have you decided it yet?" ,Mamoru asked. Fighter looked at Healer and Maker and they knew, that Fighter would fight against Mamoru if they agree or not. So they nodded as an agreement. Fighter went a step towards Mamoru. "I challenge you to a duel. You against me. Without weapons or magic. Do you accept?" ,Fighter asked. Mamoru smiled. "And during our fight your friends will save Bunny, right? A very good plan. But it won´t work. I accept your challenge. And I´ll kill you before the others rescue Bunny and then I´ll kill them as well.",he said. So Fighter and Mamoru prepared themselves to fight. "Be careful." ,Maker said. "And try to hold on till we rescue Sailor Moon. We´ll hurry up." ,Healer said and so he and Maker ran to save Bunny. "Can we start now?" ,Mamoru asked impatient. "I´m ready." ,Fighter said. Mamoru attacked first. He ran towards Fighter and tried to punch him, but Fighter avoided him. Mamoru tried it again and again, but he couldn´t hit Fighter. "You´ve got to be faster if you want to hit me. I´ll show you how it works." ,Fighter said and punched Mamoru in his stomach. "You´ll regret that." ,Mamoru said angry. "I doubt that." ,Fighter said and so the fight started again. At the same time Healer and Maker found Bunny, still tied up to the tree. She didn´t notice Maker and Healer. "Shall we help you?" ,Healer asked. Just then Bunny noticed them. "Healer! Maker! But where is Seiya?" ,she asked. "He´s fighting with Mamoru. We´ve got to hurry up. You´re the only one who can beat Mamoru." ,Maker said while he destroyed the chains that tied Bunny to the tree. "But I can´t kill him. Once he was a friend. A very close one." ,Bunny said sadly. "Do you know what happened to the others?" ,Healer asked. Bunny nodded and some tears rolled down her cheeks. "Do you want that their dead is for nothing?" ,Healer asked getting angry. "No. But..." "Seiya will die too, if you don´t do anything." ,Maker said. "But..." "You don´t believe us? Come I´ll show you what he´s doing for you. Although he knows that Mamoru is stronger than him he´s risking his life for you." ,Healer said while pulling Bunny to the place where Fighter and Mamoru fought. Bunny couldn´t believe her eyes. Fighter and Mamoru were badly injured. She wondered how they could still fight with their wounds. "Now transform and use the silver crystal´s power!" ,Healer shouted, but Bunny didn´t move. Just then Mamoru noticed them. "I won´t let you!" ,he shouted. First he attacked Fighter with a thunderwave. Fighter was thrown against the wall. "Do something!" ,Maker shouted at Bunny, but still she didn´t do anything. Then Mamoru threw a thunderwave at Bunny. But it didn´t hit her, because Healer and Maker protected her while standing in front of her. Injured they fell to the ground. "Healer! Maker! Fighter!" ,Bunny shouted. "Bunny, you´ve got to transform." ,Maker whispered. "But I can´t! Mamoru destroyed my brooch! I can´t do anything. I´m sorry." ,Bunny said and tears were running down her cheeks. "Hahahahahahah! Looks like if I have won." ,Mamoru said and laughed. Bunny fell to the ground, still crying. "It can´t end like that. They couldn´t have died for nothing. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptun, Pluto and Saturn. Please, help me." ,she thought. Suddenly she was surrounded by a colorfull light. "We´ll help you." She heard her friend´s voices. She felt the power in her growing bigger and bigger. Suddenly a big light appeared and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon again.

"That can´t be true!" ,Mamoru shouted after the light disappeared. "Now you´ll regret everything you´ve done to my friends." ,Sailor Moon said and took out the silver crystal from her brooch.


	10. The end

**The end**

Sailor Moon stood face to face with Mamoru while holding up her silver crystal. "Now you´re going to have trouble." ,Healer said and tried to stand up.

"Sailor Moon will beat you and then you can meet your Fiore again. In hell." ,Fighter said.

"I doubt that. I´ll kill Sailor Moon. I´m stronger than you, Bunny." ,Mamoru shouted and attacked Sailor Moon with a fire ball, but the attack disappeared as it touched the silver crystal. "That can´t be!" ,Mamoru shouted and attacked again and again. But none of his attacks worked. He looked angry at Sailor Moon. She smiled the way she always smiled at her enemys. "I´ll help you now. Believe me Mamoru. You´ll be together with Fiore again. Beeing together with the person you love is the most important thing in everybody´s life. Tell me, what would you do, if you kill us all? You would be alone. And that would kill you. So, let me help you." ,she said softly. Mamoru looked in her eyes. He had seen this look in lots of battles, but he never understood, why most of her enemys gave up after looking in her eyes. Now he did. He saw the light in her eyes. The light of hope and of love. And he knew that he could´t beat this light with any power in the world. So he nodded and said. "Bring me to Fiore, please. But Bunny, I still hate you." Then he smiled. Sailor Moon smiled at him too. "I know." ,she said. Then she closed her eyes and the silver crystal shined even more. A silver light came out of it and hit Mamoru. He disappeared immediately. But the silver crystal didn´t stop shining. "I wish all my friends back. I wish everything would be the same as before the fight. And I wish, that we never have to fight again." ,Sailor Moon said. The silver crystal´s light filled the whole place and suddenly all the senshi appeared. And the silver crystal returned to Bunny´s body. She fell to the ground. Fighter ran to her and held her in her arms. Sailor Moon opened her eyes. "Is something wrong?" ,Fighter asked worried. The others arrived. "Nope. I´m just hungry." ,Sailor Moon said. "Looks like everything is alright again." ,Healer said.

"Yeah. Let´s go home." ,Fighter said and transformed back into Seiya. The others transformed back as well. Then they went home. And Seiya carried Bunny again. "Your mother will be surprised when she sees that I carry you again." ,Seiya said. "Oh no. She´ll be happy. You rember what I´ve told you? My mother wants us to get married. She´ll ask when she should start with the preparations." ,Bunny said and smiled. "And what are we going to answer her? Next week or next month, honey?" ,Seiya asked. "I suggest, next day." ,Rei said and everybody laughed. Then they arrived at Bunny´s house. Her mother was waiting outside. As she saw them she ran to them and asked worried: "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Shall I call the doctor?" "No, mum. We´re alright." ,Bunny said. "But you look weak Bunny. Do you want to sleep a while?" ,Bunny´s mother asked still worried. "I think she´s not tired, but hungry." ,Seiya said. "Hungry?" ,Bunny´s mother asked. "You just came back from a fight and you´re only hungry?" Bunny nodded. "I could have figured it out by myself." ,Bunny´s mother said. "Sure. If something´s wrong with Bunny you can always say that she´s only hungry." ,Minako said. "Okay. Then come in. I´ll make my special cake. But not only one. For 12 persons I´ve got to made 6." "We can help you." ,Makoto said. "No, no. I´ll do it by myself. And besides, I won´t tell anyone my special, secret recipe." So they went in and sat down in the living room. Bunny´s mother went to the kitchen and started making the cakes. Suddenly Luna asked. "Bunny, where´s your brooch?" "Mamoru destroyed it. But I don´t think I´ll need it again." ,she answered. "And if something happens the Starlights and we can still transform." ,Haruka said and wanted to take out her transformationthing, but couldn´t find it. "Hey, where is it? I´m sure I had it in my jacket." "Mine isn´t there anymore, either." ,Michiru said. So all the senshi looked for their transformationthings, but couldn´t find them. Even the Starlights couldn´t find theirs. While the others were looking for the things Bunny only sat next to Seiya and smiled. Finally she said: "You won´t find them, because we don´t need them anymore. I said to the silver crystal, that we don´t want to fight anymore. So we don´t need to transform anymore." "But what if a new enemy shows up?" ,Setsuna asked. "There won´t be a new enemy. The crystal has created a force field around the earth. And as long as the silver crystal exists the force field will exist as well." "Sounds like in a Sci-fi-movie." ,Yaten said. "Or like in a Fantasy-movie." ,Makoto said. "Have you heard of the new Fantasy-movie that will be in the cinemas next week. The people say it´ll be fantastic! I think we should go and see it." ,Minako said. "Yeah, I heard of it, too. I think it´s a good idea that we´ll all go and see it." ,Yaten said. "But we could go together as well. Without the others. Only you and me." ,Minako said and got closer to Yaten. "I´m not sure..." ,he started. "Say "yes". Minako isn´t always that crazy." ,Rei said. "Yes. You can go together and afterwards you can tell us if the movie is worth to see or not." ,Makoto said. "And? What do you say?" ,Minako asked. "Ok, ok. We´ll go together." ,Yaten said. "I knew you would agree." ,Minako said and hugged Yaten. Bunny looked at Seiya and he looked at her. Both smiled. Then Bunny leaned her head on his shoulder. "I´m so happy that everything´s over." ,she said. "Me, too, honey." ,Seiya said and put his arm around her. Suddenly someone made a photo of them. It was Bunny´s mother. "Just a memory. The first photo of my daughter and her future husband." ,she said with a smile. Bunny and Seiya blushed. The others laughed. "So you have made plans already, Mrs. Tsukino?" ,Haruka asked. Bunny´s mother nodded. "We, too. We planned that they are going to marry in our temple." ,Rei said. "Yeah, and we´ll invite all of our friends. It will be a big party." ,Minako said. "Sure. With the whole family and with lots of food." ,Bunny´s mother said. "But first they should finish school." ,Amy said. "Yeah, you´re right. I hope the time will pass fast.",Bunny´s mother agreed. Bunny and Seiya left the house and sat down in the garden. "I don´t like their plans." ,Bunny said. "I don´t like them, either.",Seiya agreed. "I don´t want to get married in the temple. I want to do it at the beach during the sunset. And I want to wear a beautiful white dress and not this old stuff." "So you´ve planned our marriage as well?" ,Seiya asked. "I didn´t talk about "our" marriage. I just told you how I imagine my wedding. But I´ve got time. First I´m going to finish school. And then I´ll look for a good job. And then I´ll think about getting married." ,Bunny said. "You got more intelligent. Unbelieveble. But you´re right, we´ve got time. So I can concentrate myself on my career as a popstar." "You only think of yourself." ,Bunny said. "Have you forgotten about your brothers? Without them you haven´t got a career. The band´s name is "Three lights" and not "One light"." "Ok, I got it. I won´t forget it." "Seiya, could you imagine to marry me?" ,Bunny asked him after a time of silence. "Sure honey. There´s nothing I wish more than that.", he answered and smiled. She smiled, too and then they kissed. "So it is setteled. We´ll get married after we´ve finished school and you´ve found a job." ,Seiya said. "Yep. But don´t tell the others." ,Bunny said. "I won´t. I Promise." After that day time went by without any fights or new enemys. The "Three lights" got more popular every day.

And Bunny and her friends could finally be normal teenager.

That´s how the story of the Sailorteam ends. But as long as Bunny has got the crystal inside of her she´ll protect the planet and her friends.

**Author´s note: **Now, how did you like it? It was the first fanfic I ever finished (exept of the one-shot fics). It´s 2 or 3 years old and now I decided that I should show it to others. I would be very happy it you could review it ( One sentence is enough ).


End file.
